The primary goals of this study are to 1)use immunocytochemistry and immunoelectron microscopy to determine of Pabp2 peptide is a component of intranuclear inclusions; 2) examine poly (A) tail length in mRNA isolated from skeletal muscle; 3) initiate studies to characterize natural history of OPMD, and correlate genotype with phenotype.